The Dragonborn King
by The Desperado
Summary: Lina and Crew have returned to Seryuun after an advaenture and run into a legendary thief who is more then he seems and with a high price on his head. Now this thief and his allies led them to a forgotten and broken kingdom, manipulated in a plot that could destory the world and burn it to ash. Slayers/Elder Scrolls cross over. Lina/Gourry, Ameilia/Zel, Filia/Xellos, Naga/OC


Chap 1: Attack in Seyruun! Bow to the King

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Slayers or Elder Scrolls. There will be a few references to Assassins Creed. Okay I think I got everything covered so let's get started shall we friends.

"_Justice has finally prevailed again as I return home, with these steps I can enter my kingdom and help the people fight for justice again. I'm finally home daddy_" Amelia Wil Tessla Seyruun thought as she crossed the border into the Holy Kingdom of Seyruun.

"Out of my way guys I have an empty stomach that has to be filled up!" Lina Inverse shouted as she ran past Amelia with a quick sprint, knocking the young princess to the ground.

"Hey! Miss. Lina!" she shouted in anger as she saw a blonde man in blue armor run past.

"Wait for me Lina!" Gourry Gabriev shouted as he ran after her.

"Huh? Mr. Gourry?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't be surprised Amelia, when those two are hungry nothing can stand in their way" Zelgadiss Greywoods explained as he walked over and helped Amelia up. Amelia thanked him with a smile as Filia, the golden dragon who had befriended them when they defeated Dark Star, walked up with a laugh.

"Well at least this time I won't have to pay for the two, and I do look forward to seeing your nation Amelia" she said as she looked around.

Amelia nodded and pointed in the direction that Gourry and Lina ran too and said, "There is a village led by an Earl Barnabus a day's walk from here. We can stop there and rest for a bit."

The group nodded and headed off in the direction that Amelia pointed too and went on the route. As they walked Gourry felt himself step on something and looking down saw what looked like a wanted poster. Picking the poster up Gourry stared at it, thinking Lina would want it for some quick cash. As he looked at the poster he saw the picture of a man in a white hood that came up to a point similar to an eagle's beak. Strands of brown hair stuck out from underneath the hood and a pair of very piercing eyes stared back at Gourry with a face mask similar to Zelgadiss covering the lower half of the man's face.

"Hmmmm? Sebastian Von Ritter….."The King of Thieves." Reward for capture of death…60 million gold!" he said in shock as he heard Lina call out to him to hurry up. Shrugging and pocketing the poster he ran after the others to catch up to them.

Meanwhile, at the village where Lina and Crew where heading , people went about their business as shops began to close and taverns opened to serve customers as the night sky took hold. Soon however that turned to terror as several explosions went off around the village causing several fires. People looked on in horror as guards ran to main defenses as a group of beast men and trolls attacked the village. The guards of the city quickly fell to the onslaught and one guard screamed in pain as he was attacked and killed by a green furred were-wolf that appeared to be leading the attack.

"Ha ha ha! You guys know the drill; steal anything that isn't nailed down and anything that shines. We wouldn't want to disappoint the "King" would we?" Dugier shouted with a laugh as he went about leading the attack.

Since his defeat at the hands of Lina and Zelgadiss, Dugier had become a bandit that had wondered the land in search of plunder. Now with a new alliance, he had become stronger than ever as he watched his men steal what they could and ransack the village.

Meanwhile, as Dugier and his men attacked the village; the Earl's manor was a buzz as his guards ran from the manor, towards the now burning village. As such they never spotted the three figures standing in the tree nearest the manor grounds. One was Sebastian, who sat on a branch while looking at his latest wanted poster. Aside from his hood and face mask he wore a white tunic with a metal chest plate, spaulders, a right gauntlet, and greaves. He also had a brown cape hanging off his shoulder, with what appeared to be hidden wrist blades under his wrists. At the same time he had a deadly looking sword sheathed to his side that had what looked like a small human skull icon on the end of the handle. Sighing as he looked at his wanted poster with a pair of blue eyes, almost like ice,

Sebastian held up the poster and said, "I hate these things, they never square my eyes right."

Standing behind him on the left was a woman with long dark hair wearing what looked like a battle bikini, with a long cape and spiked shoulder guards. Her impressive bust was held in place by a skull brooch and looking at the poster let out a signature laugh that caused the third person to hold their ears.

"I think they got your good side. Very rare that such a complexion is captured" she said handing the poster back to him.

The third person in the tree was a purple haired man dressed in a priest's outfit with a staff in hand. Smirking a bit and looking towards the village he nodded and said, "It would appear our allies have begun their attack. I must say you certainly know how to choose your partners my dear Sebastian" he said with a smile.

Sebastian nodded as he looked up at the man and said, "Dugier and his men have served their purpose and as such will receive their reward, of that I will see too."

Sebastian then pulled out a scope and peered through it at the Earl's bedroom. Inside the Earl was running about packing things into a brief case of sorts. He was a portly man, a bit shorter then Sebastian himself, dressed in a red scarlet robe. He had a full bearded face that was graying and short cut cropped hair. As he went about his packing, Sebastian glared at him angrily, his hands shaking in fury as he recognized him.

"No doubt about it, it's Colonel Barnabus. I would recognize that fat mug of his anywhere" Sebastian said as he set the scope aside and looked at the mansion grounds.

"Hmmm? A blast from the past my dear Sebastian" the man said as he leaned down with a smile.

This caused the woman to look at him in anger and say, "Don't try and feed on his hatred demon! You have your job and we have ours so please allow us to work if you could."

The man then looked up at the girl and said, "Oh come now, after all this time together I thought we could be on a more positive footing together. Are you saying you still don't trust me?"

The girl now mad went for the hilt of her sword and glared at the demon threateningly. "I will never trust your kind and if you don't stop smirking at me, I will cut that smile right from your face" she said in anger.

"Boo Hoo" the man mocked cried as the girl drew her sword in anger.

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted as she raised her blade.

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian said as he raised his hand to stop the squabble and look back at the two as the girl stopped in mid swing.

"Naga, whether you trust him or not he has given us the information we require and has proven himself our ally and companion so please put that away. I can't have you trying to kill our best information source now can I?" he said looking at the girl.

Naga the Serpent nodded and sheathed her sword, but not before sticking her tongue out at the demon as Sebastian turned and looked at him. "As for you Xellos I do thank you for finding the Colonel, however I believe you have one other to find for me right?" he said to the priest who nodded with his signature grin.

"Oh do not worry my dear Sebastian I already have a lead on them and promise to have you their location soon" he said as he bowed. "When will that be?" Naga asked as she looked at Xellos strangely.

"Now that…..is a secret" Xellos said right before vanishing into thin air.

"Grrrrr! I can't stand that man, he angers me to no end" she stated loudly.

"Don't let him get to you, as I said he has fulfilled his part of our contract and for that we should thank him" Sebastian said as he looked down at the Mansion grounds.

Naga nodded and smiled evilly at the grounds and said, "Well shall we get started then."

Sebastian smiled under his mask and held out his hands saying, "FIRE BALL!" A large fire ball then formed in his hands and then flew towards the outer walls blasting it open with a powerful burst of flames and fire.

Together he and Naga jumped down and landed on the ground, before running into the mansion grounds to the shock of the remaining guards. Naga smiled and laughed her signature laugh while aiming at the main gateway with her fingers. "Freeze Arrow!" she shouted as she launched an attack that created a block of ice that sealed off the Mansion grounds.

"Giga Brant!" Sebastian shouted creating an explosion that blasted a group of soldiers away.

Another group charged at Sebastian with their weapons drawn. Sebastian merely made a gripping motion and two blades shot from under his wrists and he struck a pose. As such as the guards attacked they were easily cut down with a stab to the heart or a slash across the throat as Sebastian ducked, dodged or parried their attacks with his better speed and agility. The captain of the guards stared in anger as he drew his blade and prepared to attack Sebastian.

"You insolent thieves will pay for this insult with your lives. This I swear GAH!" he screamed as he fell forward with his armor cut and a bloody gash in his chest.

Naga smiled down as she stood behind the fallen man with her sword drawn, blood dripping from the blade as she sheathed it and finished her attack. "You Seyruun soldiers and your speeches, such an annoyance "she said as she looked down at the man, as Sebastian walked up behind her.

"Nice to see you have gotten over that fear of yours" he said looking down at the wounded man.

Naga nodded while looking back at Sebastian, "I can chalk it up to your sword training. Now if you are set I will go and grab what I can and meet up with Dugier." Sebastian nodded and walked into the mansion with a quick pace as he saw some servants and maids abandon the mansion in fear.

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Earl Barnabus was packing his belongings as fast as he could, looking out at the burning village. "Worthless villagers! Can't even defend themselves from bandits, I don't need this headache" he said as he walked over to a mirror and pulled it from the wall exposing a safe behind it.

Barnabus entered a quick combination and then opened the safe. Reaching inside he pulled out a trinket of sorts, what looked like a third of a crown like a King or Queen would wear. It was made of gold and had unusual markings and symbols, with what looked like an emerald eyed dragon on the side. Barnabus nodded happily and kissed the trinket.

"I would never leave you behind my love, and if Richard and Christopher think I'm allowing them to keep the other pieces, well they have another thing coming" he said as he shut the safe and then the mirror. However as he did, he saw Sebastian's reflection in the mirror as well as his own; standing right behind him glaring in anger at Barnabus.

Barnabus turned in shock and surprise as he saw Sebastian behind him and fell backwards with horror dropping the trinket as he did so. "BY THE GODS!" he shouted in shock as he looked up in surprise after falling and landing on his large rump. Bending down and picking the trinket up, Sebastian looked at Barnabus in anger and said, "Good evening Colonel Barnabus. You have been busy these long years I see. However don't think I haven't dreamed of this moment for years and will enjoy our reunion."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Barnabus demanded.

"Oh come now Colonel, I'm surprised you didn't see this day coming. Did you honestly think you could run and hide forever?" Sebastian asked as he pocketed the trinket.

"That's what you wanted? Your just here to steal like a common thief?" Barnabus asked in anger.

"No Colonel, stealing would mean you had ownership over this and we both know that is not the case. You are the thief here not I" Sebastian said as he gripped his sword.

"Why do you call me Colonel? I turned in my commission years ago and haven't been in the military for over 20 years" he said.

"I know you did, 22 years it's been since I saw you. I was much smaller back then and you still wore your armor. I remember how it reflected in the snow of Skyrim" Sebastian said with a smirk under his mask.

"Skyrim? How do you know about Skyrim?" Barnabus asked as he looked at Sebastian's eyes. Suddenly as he saw the ice blue color of Sebastian's eyes he suddenly had a flashback. A flash back of a burning village in a snow capped mountain; the sight of dead bodies around the village and wrecked burning buildings around him. In particular the image of a dead man and woman near a burning barn.

This was followed by the sight of a young boy, perhaps six years old emerging from the flames of the burning barn. The fires parted as if clearing a path for him the fires then converged around the boy's body forming a dragon around him. The boy knelt down to the man and woman's bodies causing him to look up at Barnabus with tear stained ice colored eyes. Standing, the boy then glared at Barnabus and let out a loud and horrific scream of anger that sounded like the roar of an angry beast with the dragon image roaring with him.

As the flashback ended, Barnabus looked up in anger at Sebastian as the young man drew his sword. The sword was double edged on both sides and had a silver sheen to it, with spiked tips sticking out of both sides of the blade. Glaring angrily at Sebastian, Barnabus now looked at him as if he recognized him and said, "You! It is you!"

Sebastian smiled under his mask and approached Barnabus with his sword raised and pointed at his chest. "A Ghost from your Past?"

Sebastian said as the sword glowed with a dark, black energy. Barnabus stared in fear at the sight of the sword as Sebastian raised it to the air. Unbeknownst to either man, a maid was watching the whole thing from behind the bedroom door way. As her look of confusion turned to one of fear, she held her mouth in horror as Barnabus let out a scream of agony that echoed across the night sky.

And that is chapter 1, I admit I was gone for a while but after playing Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, I couldn't help but think about how it reminded me of Slayers and came up with a combination of the two. Hope you all like it and tell me what you all think.


End file.
